


evermore

by toaquiprashippar



Series: bridgerton as evermore/folklore. [3]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Strangers to Lovers, clueless colin, each couple has their own taylor swift song, jealous Colin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: I rewind the tape but all it does is pauseOn the very moment all was lostSending signalsTo be double crossed.Sophie and Benedict were once lovers, now almost strangers, but that is about to change, as Kate and Anthony meet and don't exactly greet, Colin realizes what has been in front of him all along when he risks losing it and Eloise decides to give her heart a chance, and the most fertile family in London live through the intricacies of love.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane, Francesca Bridgerton/Michael Stirling, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Series: bridgerton as evermore/folklore. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116278
Comments: 97
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, here we go! I hope you guys enjoy this, all our favorite ships and their stories, mostly each couple was inspired by a Taylor Swift's Evermore song...let's see what comes off this <3  
> thanks for msmiholiveira for her help with some beta'ing <3

Kate was in a rush, she had to pick up her dry cleaners, Newton at the day care for doggies, and Edwina at the airport, all that and be back at her job otherwise she’d lose her internship at Bridgerton Global.

She had worked hard for this and she didn’t want to lose it, even if her job was mainly pick up coffee and deliver papers here and there for Siena, her stuck up boss.

She was pretty sure Siena hated her, she never missed the chance to say something nasty and in the weeks she had been working there she had been letting out clues that she was sleeping with her boss. The woman was actually gloating over this. I mean, really? Was that a good thing? Kate would never know, she had no idea what the man looked like, only that he had to take his father’s place very young with the still-young CEO having died of a bee sting...and oh! He was said to be a handsome rake.

Well, apparen— **CRASH!**

WHAT THE HELL? She screamed mentally, a Porsche had caught her Mini good on the side. Honestly, it was her turn to go, where did the chivalry went? Had it stayed inside the books she loved?

“WOW!” She heard a man shout.

Great. Just. Fucking. Great.

“Are you blind?” He left his car in anger.

“Me??? It was my turn to go, Sir. You better calm down.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, you don’t even watch where you’re going.”

“I know quite well where I was going, did you? Because you clearly missed the red sign.” She pointed out the traffic lights.

“I…I didn’t— “

“Clearly.”

“I suppose you can give me your number and I can pay for the damage.”

“It was minimal, plus I want nothing from you.”

“I’m sorry, excuse my rudeness. I had a bad day.”

“Well, you’re not the only one. My boss is a bitch and she makes my life miserable and I only have twenty minutes to pick up my sister, my dog and my clothes for the week so before Mr. Porsche decides to shout at me and crash my car, think about your privileged life.”

“You know nothing of my life.”

“Now you know of mine so leave me be.” She entered the car, returned to her path and followed, cursing in every language she knew…and she knew many.

* * *

“Dude, where’s Anthony? He was supposed to be here an hour ago.” Benedict complained in a mood, Colin didn’t seem to mind much, eating his second Burger King.

“He’ll be here when he’s here, Ben. Go and get yourself a sandwich.”

“Not everyone has your metabolism, you little beast.” Benedict said smiling, he missed his brother. Colin shook his head and shrugged, continuing to eat his food.

“Have you given a thought about a certain blonde we’ll meet tomorrow?” Colin asked between bites.

“Tomorrow?” Benedict almost jumped.

“She’s friends with Penelope, Eloise and Daphne and you know it.” He had completely forgotten, had he remembered he’d arrived a few days after his sister’s big bash. Nah, Daphne would have eaten him alive.

“Oh.”

“Oh.” Colin imitated him jokingly.

“I haven’t thought about her in years.” It was a lie and even Colin knew it, there was probably not a day in which Benedict hadn’t thought of Sophie Beckett.

“Yeah, right. And the sky is pink.”

“It gets pink at some point.”

“Hardly at midday.”

“Stranger things have happened.”

“Probably not.”

“Hey!” Anthony appeared in a terrible mood.

“What happened?”

“I crashed some lunatic’s car. She started bitching about her life as if I cared.” He was irritated at Siena and her inappropriate behaviour at work, his mother wasn’t always at the company but even she knew of their affair and he knew it wouldn’t ruin his reputation given the unfairness of the acceptance of such male behaviour, but this was not what Edmund Bridgerton taught him to do which only gave him shame and the feeling of dishonouring his father.

“You are lovely, brother.” Colin smiled and Anthony grunted.

“Mom is excited for your return, Colin the prodigal son and Benedict the working one.”

“I was working! I have a travel blog and get very well paid for it and you know it.”

“I wish I got paid to travel.”

“You do.”

“Yes, but it also involves other boring negotiations, it doesn’t count.”

“Bickering already? Feels good to be home.” Benedict smiled.

* * *

Posy and Edwina waited for Kate as they drank their Starbucks, Heathrow Airport was full and they sat to talk and wait.

“Kate has been working so hard lately, I don’t know what I’m going to do with her. Ever since Mom died she hasn’t stopped to grief.” Edwina said.

“Sophie has been working so hard as well, but then she always has. She had this boyfriend at high school that she loved so much more than anything. Rumour has it he even proposed to her.”

“Rumour has it? What is this? Celebrity rumour mill?”

“No, silly. I just never asked. She always looks so hurt when she mentions Benedict.”

“I know what you mean.” Edwina answering, thinking of Friederich, her Fred.

“Anyway, one day he decided she wasn’t enough and just left her. She was so heartbroken and threw herself into work. If It wasn’t that she wouldn’t have become such a young Professor, I know. But still…” Posy thought back to her weeping sister and it broke her heart all over again.

“26 and Literature Professor? Gosh, she’s smart.” Edwina was amazed.

“I know.” Posy smiled, “She’s got the brains and the beauty.”

“Says the model.” Edwina shrugged.

“Well, the brains are still hers.” Posy affirmed.

“Stop it, you got the brains too!” Edwina added.

“Damn right she does, or so Sophie says.” Kate arrived with a smile, clearly stressed but just so damn happy to see her sister and her friend.

“Not that it isn’t lovely to see you, love, but why do you look like you just ran a marathon?”

“Because I just have…”

“What?”

“Let’s get into my crashed car, I’ll fill you two in when we get to it. I have more ten minutes before Siena eats me up for lunch then throw me up cause I’m too fat for her.”

“Ouch! Are we nervous today.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you…”

“Start from the beginning…”


	2. you can run, but only so far.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New lovers, old lovers, friends to lovers, our journey is just beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one was unbeta'd guys, so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy this, I'm thinking of updating once or twice a week, depending on my inspiration and also one couple each chapter, what do you guys think?  
> take this as a prologue, part 2... things will develop from here...

“...so she basically kicked your ass?” Colin laughed at his brother, Benedict tried to hide his smile but it was nice to see Anthony challenged for once.

“Shut up, Colin” Anthony grunted.

“Anthony has his panties in a twist.” Colin mocked him once again.

“I’ll kick you out of the car.” Anthony looked at him from the side, clearly no longer as moody and joining the fun. He loved spending time with his brothers, it was nice to be just Anthony and not Mr. Bridgerton every now and then.

“The crashed car.” Benedict commented.

“Don’t tempt your fate.” Anthony pointed at him as well.

“He loves playing with fire. I just tease.” Ben answered.

“Says the man that dropped everything to paint across the pond.” Colin commented, eating a chocolate no one knew where he’d taken from.

“Really? I have paintings at the MoMa.” Benedict rolled his eyes.

“Let me have my fun.” Colin smiled.

“You always do.” Anthony said.

“So, where are we going tonight?” Colin asked.

“Aren’t you tired” Anthony asked.

“Hell no, I promised Eloise I’d hang out with her and Penelope, It’s been quite some time.” And in truth, Colin longed to see Penelope, their long-time friend Pen, she had always made him smile, and even if he hadn’t mentioned, Colin missed feeling at home, missed somethings he didn’t exactly know what but that his brothers and Penelope definitely felt like for him.

“Oh you won’t recognize someone.” Anthony said with a wicked smile.

“Whatever do you mean?” Colin didn’t understand.

“Penelope is managing models now.” Benedict looked at Anthony in surprise. He’d always loved Penelope, she was a tiny little wicked thing, and to know she had succeeded in life was a joy, she was as a sister to him. If only Colin wasn’t as blind.

“Good thing for me.” Colin smiled.

“She’s been dressing like one too.” Anthony said, almost fatherly. He enjoyed seeing Penelope be successful but she looked quite different than the girl Colin left behind six years ago.

“Pen’s not a dimwit.” Colin said.

“No, she looks just fine. You’ll see. And neither are her models, one of them is Sophie’s sister.” Anthony said.

“Sophie?” Benedict’s eyes glistened.

“Oh, yes. This shall be fun.” Colin said.

“You know what she did, why would that be fun to you?” Benedict was now revolted.

“I know what you think she did, I don’t believe she ever could.” Colin answered and Anthony agreed.

“Thanks for the trust, brothers.” Benedict grumbled, but both could hear him. 

“You’re so very welcome.” Both answered at the same time.

“I’m winning that bet.” Anthony gloated.

“Bet?” Both brothers asked.

“One day, dearest brothers, one day you’ll know.” Anthony answered, not taking his eyes from the road, driving straight to Bridgerton house.

“Pen and Posy are very good friends, Ben.” Anthony said.

“I saw her in an event last year. She mentioned Sophie became a Professor at London University in Literature. She did always love to read.” Benedict said somewhat bitter, he remembered everything about her.

“Mom’s proud of her.” Anthony said.

“I can’t believe how Mom treats her. After everything.” Benedict was back at being almost hurt.

“You never did explain what happened.” Colin mumbled.

“Sophie happened.” And his life had never been the same again, Benedict thought. Suddenly feeling an urge to a white screen where he could paint blonde hair and a sweet smile.

“Oh, here we go again...” Colin shrugged.

* * *

“Kate is meeting us at the Ton after her job.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell Sophie about Benedict, Daph, she might just kill you. She’s a literature professor, she probably had her fair share of murder stories to know how to kill without any traces leading back at her.”

“You’re so dramatic, Eloise.” Daphne rolled her eyes.

“Daph, you should have mentioned it.” Penelope said.

“Nonsense, now they just might resolve this nonsense.” Every Bridgerton wanted Sophie and Benedict to make amends but everything they tried seemed to make things worse, especially considering neither had really explained what had happened all those years ago.

“Or they just might not.” Eloise said.

“You could introduce Kate to Anthony!” Daphne said excitedly.

“What are you? Mom? Do I look like a pimp?” Eloise asked funnily stressed.

“Is mom a pimp?” Daphne feigned shock.

“You know what I mean!” Eloise rolled her eyes.

“Did she not smoke today? Is that the reason for all this moodiness?” Daphne asked sweetly.

“Go devour Simon, Daph. We all know you want to.” Eloise shook her head and her hands for her sister to go away.

“Of course I do, he’s my husband, have you seen him?” Daphne swooned over her man, both just smiled. She was so gone for him.

“Lucky bastard.” Penelope said jokingly.

“Not a bastard, just damn lucky.” Daphne smiled.

* * *

“Hey, girls.” Later that evening, Kate arrived with Edwina, Posy and Sophie at their favourite bar, The Ton. At the VIP space, because that’s where the Bridgerton ruled from, such a fertile family deserves such space, surely.

“Girl, you look tired.” Eloise barely greeted Kate.

“She crashed her car.” Edwina answered.

“I didn’t crash my car, some asshole did.” Kate groaned.

“Well, was he cute?” Penelope asked excitedly.

“Who do you take me for? Girl, I was busy assessing the damage, not snogging his face.”

“Does one snog a face?” Daphne asked, drinking her Martini.

“Daph!!!” Kate complained. They hadn’t been friends for long, Kate had moved to London a few weeks ago, finally starting her healing after losing Mary. Edwina had been traveling the world, working as a model, and introduced her to her friends.

At first, Kate had been shy, knowing these girls kinda owned the business she worked at, but the girls were irresistible and they all got along so well it all turned into a life-long-like friendship. Especially her, Sophie and Penelope, being the outsiders that they were.

“Now that just sounded like an easy way out of this conversation and we’re not over, Kate Sheffield.” Eloise Bridgerton shouted through the music.

“Hello to you girls too.” Edwina said jokingly, in a perfect good mood. It was good to be home.

“How are my favourite girls?” Penelope greeted her friends.

“Jet lagged.” Posy smiled tiredly.

“We’ll just spend some time, meet some people then we can leave.” Penelope was managing their career and them being here was good promo for the brands they wanted to work for. The Bridgertons never went by without noticing.

“People?” Sophie asked suspiciously.

“I might have left somethings out of the conversation?” Daphne, as the light drinker that she was, said laughingly.

“Like what?” Sophie asked.

“Like me.” Benedict answered from right behind her, and she felt goosebumps all over her body, his voice was one of her weakness, it reminded her of the nights she’d spend at his arms listening to his sweet nothings whispered at her ears.

“Ben.” She said and turned to look at him. It was dark, but his eyes were unmissable. Her favourite eyes.

“Sophie.” He said coldly.

“YOU!” Kate almost shouted, as Anthony did the same right back.

“YOU!”

“He’s the asshole that crashed my car.” Kate pointed at him and Eloise laughed loudly.

“You do realize he’s also your boss?” She added.

“My what now?” Kate needed a drink, now.

“I need another drink.” Daphne was having the time of her life, drinking her weight in Martini, Penelope took it from her hands.

“No, sweetie. Let’s stay sober.” She smiled sweetly, missing Colin Bridgerton near Benedict starring at her with open mouth. She was just perfect in her dress; she hadn’t changed yet she’d changed so much altogether.

“Why are you shouting at me?” Daph sounded hurt, but she was as a matter of fact, drunk.

“Come, love.” Penelope took away her drink, giving her a bottle of water.

“Pen.” Colin called for her.

“Colin, you look as good as ever.” She flushed deeply and she was grateful for the darkness of the club. He was even more handsome than the last time she’d seen him. His smile just as sassy and charming, his body more muscular and toned, she could easily see.

“I aim to please.” He smiled at her, mesmerized by her fiery locks and beautiful eyes. Her beautiful eyes? When had he began to think like that?

“I missed you, Pen.” He approached her, kissing her cheek, as Kate and Anthony had a stare down and Sophie and Benedict had an awkward moment of silence amongst their friends and family.

“And I, you.” She smiled his favourite smile. What strange thoughts around his mind.

“So let’s get this party started, shall we?” Colin said and asked drinks for all, mocking Anthony for bumping into Kate and presenting himself to her and kissing Sophie’s cheek as well, then sitting by Penelope’s side.

The others might not have been exactly happy at the gathering but those two were. They exchanged letters, hers of her dreams of officiating her writing career and him of the sights and sceneries he’d seen. How he always wished to write deeper but his sponsors and editors never seemed to care for his writing, but not her. Penelope always worried for him. He had it in him for so much more.

She was in a hugging form dress and he could see what this brothers meant. She had changed although she was still the same. Her beautiful red hair out and loose in beautiful waves, he could see even in the dark and her breasts jumping from the décolletage, hiding under a see through jacket. She looked drop dead gorgeous. As always, but something in her eyes and her smile had changed and it gave him a funny feeling on his stomach, one he wasn’t exactly used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now let me know what do you guys think, are you enjoying it? :)  
> PLEASE, let me know your thoughts down below in the comments, your opinion matters a lot <3


	3. rough on the surface but you cut through like a knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new love blooms, and neither Kate nor Anthony know where this is going but both are intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was unbeta'd and it might contain some errors, sorry about that. From now on, each chapter will be from one ship's pov and this one was Kathony for you guys <3  
> Can you guess next one?

“Sorry about your car.” Anthony thought it was only fair he apologized first, considering he had been distraught and crossed a red light.

“Sorry about my attitude, I just had an awful day at work.” Kate shook her head and smiled tiredly.

“So…at my company, apparently.” He said smiling. He knew Siena could be difficult.

“Yeah, that. Sorry about that too, could you just not tell Siena what I said?” She really wasn’t ready to be out of job.

“You weren’t wrong.” He shrugged.

“I am sorry anyway.” She tried not starring into his eyes, his eyes seemed to tell her more than his lips, and his lips, his lips were a thing of wonders…She did wonder what it would taste like. NO! _No, don’t go there, Kate._ She told herself.

“Can we start over? I am Anthony Bridgerton, and you are…?”

“Kate Sheffield, that is my sister Edwina, I’ve moved to town lately and met your sisters and Pen through her, she’s a model and works with Penelope.” She said it all in a breath, was she drunk already?

“She is quite beautiful.” He commented looking straight into Kate’s eyes teasingly, would she be jealous? He enjoyed the fire in her eyes, beautiful deep eyes.

“She is a gem, not for the likes of you, though.” Kate rolled her eyes, ignoring the little ache in her stomach, she’d just met the guy.

“Excuse me?” He seemed halfway insulted, but mostly amused.

“You strike me as a rake, sir.” She joked, “my sister is a lady.” She gave him the shoulders and he decided he liked her, _rough on the surface,_ but probably as soft as her skin looked like underneath.

“Rake? Who uses a word like that nowadays?” Anthony laughed at her old-fashioned word.

“Smart women such as myself.” She said proudly, yup, she was drinking way too fast.

“Then maybe I should court her.” He joined her game.

“What is this? The regency era?” Kate appeared bothered, he was highly amused.

“Look who’s talking. And, oh! If only.” He was more relaxed at those last five minutes talking to this Kate Sheffield than he had been the entire month he’d spent trying to relax at Aubrey Hall.

“Not a great time for women.” She said.

“A good one for men.” Anthony smiled wickedly. He was taking all the amusement he could get from this and the more bothered she looked, the redder her face got, giving her a flushed appearance that was capable of taking his breath away.

“With that many sisters aren’t you the least bit of a feminist, sir?” She asked, drinking her fruity drink.

“It’s for having that many sisters that I consider myself none of it.” He joked, he wasn’t a jealous brother per-se, he would like to think of himself as protective. There. Better.

“You play it well, sir. But somehow I don’t buy your façade.” She seemed to cut through his surface like a knife.

“Excuse me?” He was surprised.

“You don’t mind your sisters' outfits nor their drinking and neither their dancing, I’d say you’re already a much better brother than a regency era one.” She said as if she’d solved a puzzle and sat back on her place satisfied.

“So now we do think highly of me, don’t we?” Oh he was enjoying himself.

“I haven’t decided yet, but I will let you know when I do.” Her face got pensive, attractively so.

“Please, keep me in the loop. I’d despair if you took me for a rake.” He said jokingly.

“I would never.” She smiled at him.

“Except you do already.” He wasn’t ready to let her go just yet.

“Can you read minds, sir?” She eyed him up and down.

“Body language. A fine one, I must add.” He answered, she laughed loudly and shouted:

“Rake.”

“I meant body.” He answered, she shook her head looking to the side where his stupid brother drooled over Penelope without even realizing, had Colin always been that blind? Who was he kidding, of course he had.

“Does Colin realize he’s surrounding Penelope? That blonde guy was just about to ask her to dance and he keeps surrounding her.” She asked, knowing full well Penelope had a thing for Colin, but always having heard her feelings weren’t returned. Well, it certainly didn’t look like it now.

“I told him he would be surprised.” Anthony answered.

“Surprised?” Kate didn’t understand.

“How entranced he’d be. We have a bet in the family, how long those two will take to be together. It’s been a long decade.” He sighed.

“If she continues dressing as hot as she is and being her lovely self, I wouldn’t give it a month.” She said smiling at those two fools in love now arguing for something, the tension between incredibly high. It was like watching a soap-opera she didn’t want to end.

“Now are you just trying to enter the bet or the family, Miss Kate Sheffield?” He defied her and she smiled daringly.

“You shouldn’t be so lucky.” She added.

“Who said I meant me?” Anthony smiled.

“You!” She hit his arm flirting and feeling her drinks clouding her brains but she was sober enough to not grab him and kiss him like she wanted. If he knew her a little better, _he would have known from the look on her face._

“You love playing tough but you’re softer than you’d like to think, aren’t you, Kate?” He turned his entire body in her direction, now being entirely serious, wondering who she really was, and he was dying to find out.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She turned to him as well, but instead of serious, she looked mischievous.

“Perhaps I would.” He offered her his hand then.

“Until then….let’s dance.”

“I’m not…” She had had so many drinks, she didn’t want to fall or drop on her face in front of this gorgeous man.

“Don’t make a man beg, Kate.” He did almost beg.

“I don’t…” She insisted.

“Come.” He took her hand and she went, exhausted and tired, her hair a mess and her feet killing her, but there was an easy smile on her face it hadn’t been there in months, and from afar Edwina saw what it looked like her sister finally letting someone in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? did you guys enjoy their little development?   
> I'm trying my best here, I hope you guys enjoy it...   
> Please let me know what you guys think of it and what you guys expect from our next chapters!   
> Thanks for reading and commenting, comments are very important to me and it feeds the muse. Makes all the difference, thank you again <3


	4. I don't like that anyone would die to feel your touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin and Penelope reunite, sparks fly and someone drunkenly watches amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> I'm so happy to share this chapter with you guys, whoever knows me from twitter knows of my love for Polin <3 (my twitter is [sheisbrighter_], go there and check it out!)  
> Next one will be Benophie, hold up a minute, fam!  
> I just lost someone I loved very much this weekend to COVID-19, and I just wanted to remember you guys to please always wear your masks and use your alcohol gel and whatever you can to protect yourself, life is tough rn but we can get through this.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it and comment down below what you guys think of this chapter and what you guys expect from upcoming chapters. Plus do let me know any errors, this wasn't beta'd.

Colin didn’t know exactly what was happening. From the very first moment he’d put his eyes on Penelope that evening, he couldn’t take it off. She was gorgeous, a true goddess, and somehow, still the same. How was that even possible?

She was her very same self, although her clothes now showed her curves instead of those ridiculous outfits he remembered her complaining her mother made her use. She was wearing a well-fitted dress that gave him plenty of image of her lovely form, full-breasts and perfect ass. And he was lusting for her.

Was he lusting for her? Penelope? What was wrong with him?

She had always been Eloise’s little friend, never this gorgeous woman he wanted to grab and never let go.

He needed a sandwich, or a drink, or both. Something to distract him from his weird impulses, he didn’t want to ruin everything.

“You okay, Colin?” Penelope asked as she drank her fruity little drink. After tequilas, it was all she could bare.

“Yes, all good.” He said nervously, he needed another shot.

“So, how are you, Pen?” He asked her, he didn’t know what he was nervous for, maybe her outfit, maybe her smile, or maybe just how surprise he’d been when he met her again after so long, he had always seen her as a sister, but the way his body felt around her and if he could stop ignoring it, his chest as well, well, she felt anything but sisterly to him.

“It’s all good, life has taken an odd turn but it’s been great.” She said happily.

“I bet.” He had heard she’d become a model agent, it had been an odd turn but she fit right in with her good humour, sweet disposition and firm and steady work ethic. Penelope would be perfect for any job she chose.

“And I bet you’ll want me to introduce you to some models at some point.” She said in an oddly cheerful voice, almost a fake one. Which was odd since she always seemed to be quite herself around him.

“Why would I want that?” The thought crossed his mind at Anthony’s car, but now it was long gone.

“What?” She sounded shocked, so he corrected himself before he could give away his feelings. Feelings? Well, that shocked even himself.

“Joking.” He smiled at her like a charmer.

“You look beautiful.” He added.

“Thank you.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“I thought you wanted to write though.” Colin added, he remembered her talents with writing at Uni.

“You remember that? She sounded surprise, why would he forget about her?

“I remember everything.” He was being sincere.

“I still write from time to time, but it’s become easier to handle the girls, the money is good and I get paid to write in my time off.” Pen answered.

“I know what you mean.” Colin added.

“I thought you loved what you did, you get paid to travel.” Penelope sounded surprise.

“And alone. It can get lonely sometimes.” He shrugged.

“It’s not like you can’t get company whenever you want, Colin.” He had been known for being a charmer and getting his way around the ladies, but being 33 and traveling around the world alone, sometimes it just felt lonely and he missed having someone to share such wonders with.

“Not the ones I want.” Colin said.

“What do you mean?” Pen sounded confused, she thought he loved his job. Apparently not.

“Nothing.” He didn’t want to get into that so soon into their gathering.

“Colin?” She asked.

“Let’s drink.” He gave her another shot of tequila so they could drink their problems away, and that they did.

* * *

“That guy is all over you, Penelope.” Colin was bothered, he bit his sandwich trying to avoid showing his drunk feelings but it was clear to everyone apparently, but to her. Because why would Colin care?

“I’m single, Colin.” Penelope put her drink on their table and put both hands on her hips.

“But you’re with me.” Colin shrugged.

“Not like that.” She whispered, but he could hear her loud and clear given how close his body was to hers.

“You know what I mean.” She said, touching her outfit slightly ashamed of her cleavage, she never expected to see Colin and around him she was no longer Penelope Featherington, the model agent and part-time writer, she was just his sister’s best friend pining for a man she couldn’t have.

“Surely you can dance with Anthony or Benedict, I can’t have him killing my model’s sister.” Colin said amusedly, both knowing that Benedict and Sophie went from love to hate in an instant, just a little scared of what could happen between them, that surely looked like they were trying to be civil. Well, the night was still young.

“You know Ben wouldn’t touch a fly,” Penelope rolled her eyes, but also joked; “at least I don’t think he would hurt a fly in public…or Sophie. Or anyone...,anywhere.” Her tequilas was getting to her, she realized.

“Funny.” He decided, and she decided it was useless try to pretend, she was indeed quite drunk.

“But I want to dance with you.” He finished his sandwich and took her hand, but she stood at their table, resisting.

“Really? Why? There are so many girls looking at you tonight.” Why would he want to dance with her when he could dance with any other of these beautiful girls?

“I don’t really care.” He couldn’t care less about any one of them, Penelope’s hair was a mess of curls he found himself oddly wanting to smell, what would it smell like?

“And why is that.” She asked confused.

“Because I’m with you.” He said as if it was obvious and she giggled, not sure what was going on.

“Col, what is happening here.” She asked sweetly but went.

“I’ll let you know when I understand.” It was almost a whisper. “But I want to dance with you.” So she went.

“Fine, let’s dance then.” She smiled at him, perhaps emboldened by the confidence her drinks were giving her and Penelope actually danced with him. Her body moving against his, their hips touching, their wills turning to one. It was clear: they wanted each other.

* * *

Daphne only observed from afar, heavy on her martinis as well, she called her husband to pick her up as she took endless pictures of Colin and Penelope groping one another, kissing and if they weren’t careful, almost sealing the deal then and there. She was too drunk to care and enjoying his brother choice of girl for once, they were close and she adored him but she loved Penelope as well. So tomorrow, after she was done being hungover, she’d check on them.

“How are things in there?” Simon asked his wife as he took her hand, she was loopy and happily wanting to go home.

“Ben and Sophie are arguing, Anthony met Kate and I’m sooooo happy about it, but Pen and Col finally kissed! They were practically making babies on the dancefloor but sweetheart, it was so sweet to see.” She giggled.

“I can see it in your mood.” He smiled at her, that nested herself around him at their limo.

“I just want all of my brothers and sisters to find what we have, Simon.” She said, sounding soberer, yet still quite drunk.

“They will, my love. I’m sure Violet will make sure of it.” He smiled at her, kissing her already sleeping form, “and God knows that woman is a force of nature.” He whispered to himself remembering how him and Daphne had only his mother-in-law and his Aunt Danbury to thank for having met one another.

* * *

Drinks were flowing, the music rocking them to beat and before either could stop it, they kissed.

It was as if the world had stopped and there was only them. Penelope knew in the back of her mind that this wouldn’t last, so she decided she could blame it on the booze and she would enjoy the one chance of it that she had.

Colin knew he was playing with fire, this was Penelope, his sister’s best friend and practically family and that he was acting on his impulses but he couldn’t help his hands from roaming her body or his lips from tasting her neck, his lips needed more of her and reason be damned.

The annoying blonde man trying to get in the way mysteriously disappeared after he surely accidently fell from stumbling into Colin’s foot. So now he could see Anthony dancing with the new girl, Sophie leaving crying and one of his sisters’ friend running after her. Ben was missing his chance to be with the girl they all knew he still loved but Colin wouldn’t leave the girl he so desired that night.

It surely wasn’t love, he’d known her all his life, if love were to happen, I’d happen already, but it was lust and it was liking and he would enjoy every second of it, so he just surrendered himself to her, and before too long, they were making out in the hallway.

He couldn’t find any of his siblings so he took a stumbling, laughing Pen there and he kissed her with everything in him. He had his hands full with her ass, as his lips took in hers on his. She tasted like the tequila they both had shared, and he remembered her licking the lemon finding himself quite lucky that he had the chance to taste her now.

She’d moan his name every now and then just enough to get him even harder, she was just as active partner as he was but before his hand could touch her breasts, her body was too far, her face flushed, her hair a mess, her dress had risen up enough to show him her lovely thighs but her face told him what he didn’t want to know: they had gone as far this would go. Tonight.

“Pen…”

“It’s okay, Colin. Tequila. It probably has powers.”

“Pen, it’s not…”

“I’ll see you around.” She kissed his cheek and left him there. Dry and wanting, missing her luscious body and her delicious warmth. Penelope Featherington had turned into a goddess and what was life right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? did you guys enjoy it???  
> Please thank tumblr @thekatesheffield for the amazing image, she rocks and her tumblr is amazing.  
> plus my twitter baes for helping me see if this sucked or not before posting lol  
> Let me know your thoughts, I hope I can update soon, but do give me a few days for the next one, I'm allowing myself to grief these days.  
> Oh and I just wanted to thank all polin/kathony/all bridgerton couples fic writers that have been updating their fics lately, it's been helping me distract and entertain myself lately, you guys rock.


	5. 'tis the damn season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Sophie are together in the same room for the first in four years, and it's been forever but somehow it's still too soon for the wounds they share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my pace has been slower and I'm sorry for this, It's been hard to write with everything that's been going on lately and I do have to thank my twitter babes tais, rachel and carollis for their help, girls, where would I be without you? 
> 
> Thanks for everyone's good wishes last chapter, it meant more than you know, I'm forever thankful for you guys! <3  
> Let me know your thoughts below, Benophie has been the most...angsty couple so far but believe me when I say I have beautiful plans for them <3

“Ben.” Sophie approached him, there was no running from this man.

“Sophie.” He avoided looking in her eyes, uncomfortable with their closeness, which was ironic considering all the nights they’d spend cuddling.

“You look well, are you staying during the Holidays?” This was the first time they’d seen each other since their breakup, it was odd but oddly good. _God, she’d missed him._

“Yes, Mom practically summoned me.” He said with an uneasy smile. 

“Oh, she would.” Their familiarity was uncomfortable yet so missed.

“You look well.” Benedict said.

“You do too.” Sophie took a deep breath and looked into his eyes to say it. “I heard you had your paintings all over the major museums in the US.” She added.

“Yes, It’s been nice.” Benedict flushed, he dreamt of her many nights, as if that last night had never happened and she was beside him at every showing, at every moment.

“Congratulations, it was always your dream.” She felt like crying, remembering what trespassed to break them up, but hearing of his accomplishments, she almost felt relieved in her choices.

“You used to be my muse.” He mumbled, yet she’d heard it quite well.

“I used to be your many things.” She answered for him to hear.

“If I remember well, you choose to stop being anything mine.” It angered him a little, but he knew he had been unfairly rude.

“I…” Sophie was out of words.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy.” Benedict he tried deviating their subject and said. “So have you, or so I’ve heard.” He gave her a glimpse of a smile, it was hard not to be proud of her leaving her nightmare of a home, working so many jobs to pay for her studies then finally getting her dream. Sophie was a dreamer but more than that, she went after what she wanted, a shame he wasn’t one of these things.

“You mean….” She was about to speak of her work but it seemed as if she was to speak about someone so he cut her off.

“ _If I wanted to know who you hanging with while I was gone I would have asked you_ , Sophie. I meant your job as a professor. It was what you always wanted.”

“You don’t have to be rude. I wasn’t going to…” He had always been so confident, it was odd to see him insecure, why did he think she wanted to talk of her love life? Or lack of one, for that matter.

“This is weird.” He seemed to regret his words, but she’d suffered enough for him, Sophie wouldn’t leave it at that.

“Because you’re making it weird.” Sophie adjusted herself at the chair, uncomfortable.

“This conversation is long overdue, but now is not the time. I don’t want to hear you dumped me for another man in one of Simon’s clubs while my brothers enjoy themselves around me.” Would he ever get over that night?

“I never cheated on you and you know it.” Sophie answered hurt.

“Then why?” He insisted.

“I thought now was not the time for this conversation.” She didn’t want to go there just yet, she wasn’t ready for that conversation.

“Yeah, you are right.” Benedict got up, irritated and hurt, he’d come home to see his family and enjoy himself, not to go back to hurting for the same woman he kept painting about all these years.

“You’re leaving already?” Her voice sounded sad.

“Nop,” he was more mature than that, surely. “You want a drink?” He smiled at her, wanting to leave the hurt behind them. Maybe they could be friends now. Could they? Ever just be friends?

“Red wine, please.” She smiled, surprised.

Maybe it was time to let the hurt go, and start anew. Maybe they could, maybe they would.

* * *

**_(flashback)_ **

Benedict entered Anthony’s office fast as the wind, his face flush in anger, trying to hide his tears.

“I’m leaving.” He said to his brother, that couldn’t believe the words he heard.

“Benedict, you are not making any sense.” Anthony seemed worried, he had a few suspicious about what this could be about, but he knew nothing for certain.

“Anthony, please.” He was practically begging. “I need to leave London for a while.”

“What happened?” Anthony needed to know.

“Sophie, she…” Benedict didn’t want to say it, say it would only make it all true and he didn’t want to believe that the girl he loved would just leave him like that. After all they’d been through, with all of their plans…

“Oh, I’m sorry, brother.” Anthony mumbled, genuinely sorry for him, he remembered seeing Sophie with another man the other night, he just never imagined it would be like THAT.

“You knew?” Benedict felt betrayed, his brother knew and never warned him?

“I thought I saw her with someone, I just never thought she could do this to you.” Anthony tried justifying it.

“Neither could I.” Ben answered, leaving a couple of tears run his face, not minding his brothers pitiful looks directed at him.

“So it’s true, she’s with someone else.” He concluded, she never mentioned another man but why would she just dump him out of nowhere a week before they went on their trip? He would join London School of Arts in the summer and they had decided to travel until then, before both could join their adult lives.

“Didn’t she tell you?” Anthony was outraged.

“No, she just dumped me.” Benedict felt his world shatter, this only made it all truth. Sophie dumped him, she didn’t want him anymore. She wanted something else, and nothing had ever hurt this bad since they’d lost Edmund Bridgerton. He felt a cold eating up his insides, _the kind of cold that fogs up windshield glass but he felt it_ as he left her.

“I’m sorry, Ben.” Anthony sounded sincere. He’d been the head of the family ever since that fateful day.

“Can I stay at the loft in NY?” They had houses all over the world, so maybe he could over at their loft for a few weeks until he got her out of his head.

“Are you sure?” Anthony would let him, he knew, Benedict just wondered: would he ever let her out his head?

“I will be back when I’m ready.” He answered his brother.

“Will you ever be?” Anthony couldn’t imagine his brother letting her go so fast.

“I’ll let you know when I do.” Benedict answered, his heart was broken and his head exploding.

“I shall miss you, brother.” Anthony said warmly.

“You can always visit me.” Benedict smiled sadly, he didn’t want to go, yet both Bridgerton men knew it was what was best for the moment.

“You bet I will.” And he would, they were a family, and they would get through this together.

So he hugged his brother, they weren’t the emotional type but his family was his everything alongside _her,_ and now they were all he had. He just needed a break from London, everything about this town reminded him of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down below, comments feed the muse, y'all.  
> Feed me! LOL  
> Jokes aside, thanks for all of your comments and your love. It means a lot, let me know what did you guys think happened between them.


	6. the more that you say, the less I know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Anthony can't take Kate out of his thoughts and neither can she of him, Violet watches it all unfolds with a little push of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's been a little while but I've been handling a lot lately. This chapter is focused on Kathony and I hope y'all love it. Of course, already using our new Kate Sharma Sheffield, Simone Ashley for it. I'm so happy with this casting, how do you all feel about it??? Sorry the chapter is unbeta'd, I was dying to post it to you already. Let me know all your thoughts down below.   
> Thanks for all of my abelhinhas/little bees that helped me with this, to read it to let me know if it sucked and all in between, carollis, rachel, tais and baz, what would I ever do without you all? <333

After that night, something changed inside of him. Anthony kept thinking about Kate, she was opinionated and sassy and just…fascinating. Which meant she was also a liability to his goal in life: not to fall in love.

She seemed to be perfectly made for him and that made him ignore her as much as possible, yet, it didn’t stop them from exchanging teasing messages and funny private DMs, all the in the course of 24 hours. How did he expect to ignore her forever?

To think yesterday at this time he was complaining about crashing into her car.

But he could only avoid her for so long, because tonight was his sister’s 25th birthday and knowing Daphne and Simon, they would throw a big bash and Anthony just knew Kate and all her sassiness would be there.

They talked for hours, until basically be thrown out of the club, then they walked to her car, where they parted with an awkward handshake.

Anthony wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips and touch her soft hair, but he held back. They had just met, and even if the brunette gave him the oddest, most delicious nervousness on his stomach, it was all he was running from.

But he dreamt of her that night, he had a feeling he would dream of her many nights to come.

* * *

If anyone would ask Kate about that night, she would deny it to her dying day that she had a change of heart regarding Anthony Bridgerton. Apparently, the man was as feisty as she was and took her on her jokes one by one.

Their fight turned into a banter that turned into flirting and she almost forgot that the man she was talking to would sign her check by the end of the month.

Truth was, she didn’t need to work that badly, her father had left behind a good sum of money, not enough to live bathing in richness but enough to survive through some time and so had Mary; but in her death bed, she’d promised her mother, because despite their lack of blood connection, it was what Mary had been to her, a mother, that she would go on to fight for her dreams and reach her goals.

Although Kate had her diploma in Business and Marketing, she’d abandoned her pursuit of jobs when Mary had fallen ill, now alone and heartbroken, she tried picking up the pieces and fulfil her vow to Mary.

Yes, she had Edwina, but her baby sister even though just as heartbroken, was traveling the world working, she was making her career and charming clients and fans left and right and it was time to do something for herself.

Kate would get a job in her area and she would find her place in this world, fall in love, perhaps one day a kid or two. But nothing could ever have prepared her for the man she couldn’t stop thinking about: Anthony Bridgerton.

It was a problem; he was a liability.

* * *

Anthony had dropped by Bridgerton House to see his mother, after over a month at Aubrey Hall, he was reporting for duty and Lady Violet as they called her, enjoyed seeing her children at least once a month, or they would get _THE TALK_. Not _THAT_ talk, but the one where she would complain about them leaving her and disappearing and how she was too old and she didn’t want to miss them. The guilt-tripping your kids into coming back home talk.

“Daph told me you met Kate.” Violet stated after drinking her tea.

“You know her?” Anthony should have known, if Kate was friends with his sisters it was hard for Violet not to know her as well.

“Of course, she’s a lovely girl. I knew her mother, a shame she is gone, Kate took care of her so her sister could work abroad.” Anthony remembered Kate mentioning her mother’s passing, it was the first time since their car crash that he’d seen her serious.

“She did mention she had just lost someone.”

“Mary was an amazing mother, and a very sweet woman.” Violet added before another sip of her tea.

“So does that mean that I don’t have to put up with that Siena?” She added, with a little smirk.

“Mother, you know there’s nothing between us.” He knew his mother knew, but given that they had nothing but sex, he would prefer that his mother never heard of it.

“No, Anthony, you tell me there’s nothing but everyone knows what’s really happening, although I would prefer not to hear it again.” Violet frowned to her teacup.

“Siena and I are over, Mom.” He insisted, and they were. Siena wouldn’t agree if you asked her, she didn’t want to turn things serious yet she didn’t want it to end, but Anthony was done with her and his weeks at Aubrey Hall had shown him it was for the best.

“Good thing Kate’s nothing like her and she’s single, you know?” His mother said excitedly.

“Have you consider she might not want me?” he smiled at her, remembering Kate’s gazing. Perhaps she did want him as much as he wanted her, another problem.

“A mother knows best, Anthony.” Violet smiled.

“We just met, Mother. Don’t go marrying me yet.” He teased her but knowing once his mother got her mind on something…Just ask Daphne and Simon.

“I wouldn’t complain, she’s lovely.” Violet shrugged.

“So you said.” He bit back a smile, he could feel his mother’s enthusiasm.

“You know I only want your happiness, right?” Her countenance turned into a serious one. 

“I know, Mom.” He said and took her hand in his and kissed it, his mother was their everything.

“You took your father’s responsibilities when he died and you did it so beautifully, Anthony.” Her voice was low and caring, “I know Edmund would have been so proud of you, but you need your safe haven, baby.” She added, her glossy eyes turning to his so similar to her own.

“I have it,” he didn’t want to cry, thinking of Edmund Bridgerton always brought tears to his big brown eyes, “you guys.” Anthony’s family was his everything.

“It’s different, son. You need a home, not bricks and stones, and not just brothers and sisters, a person, someone who will always be there for you, as your father was to me.” She added softly.

“Look, I know you want grandchildren, but honestly Daph’s already married…” He tried making a joke to scare away the melancholy that always came with the topic but his mother rolled her eyes.

“Anthony Bridgerton, stop mocking me. You know what I mean, you need someone to call home, son.” She wasn’t having it.

“Maybe it’s Siena.” Anthony enjoyed the way his mother’s eyes almost fell from her face; he was a tease.

“Maybe I’ll disown you.” Violet shrugged again.

“HAHAHA.” He smiled, knowing she never would.

“I mean it, Anthony.” She said after moments of silence.

“I’ll think about it, ok?” He kissed her face.

“It’s all I ask.” She smiled at her firstborn.

“Now let things happen, please. Don’t interfere.” He almost begged.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” She just smiled and sip her tea, he knew she wouldn’t leave it at that, oh well.

“Eloise!” His sister was entering their drawing room when their mother called her.

“Yes, Mom?” She said not looking up, hooked on her phone exchanging messages. Kids these days, Anthony rolled his eyes.

“Please, tell your brother what a lovely girl Kate Sheffield Sharma is.” Violet asked her daughter.

“Oh, she is too good for you, brother.” Eloise finally rose her face from her phone with a mocking smile.

“Thank you for your lovely words.” Anthony ignored her, well-humoured.

“Don’t hate me because I bring words of wisdom.” Eloise shrugged and went back to her business.

“I’ll just ignore her, ok?” Anthony turned to his mother.

“What are we talking about?” Colin enters the room with a sandwich. 

“Sophie and Benedict met last night.” Anthony deviated the matters from his own.

“Where is your brother?” Violet asked worrying, she remembered how Benedict was after their break-up, she imagined the girl had her reasons for the break-up because if there’s one thing Violet Bridgerton can recognize quite well is love and that was something that didn’t lack between them.

“Probably still licking up his wounds.” Colin answered, licking his fingers.

“Don’t be rude, I never really knew what happened there. I could have had so many grandchildren already.” Violet let out a sigh, thinking all they could have had, the others laughed.

“Nice to know where your priorities lie, Mother.” Anthony smiled and finished his tea.

“Always nice to serve.” Violet smiled, caught in her thoughts.

“Where are you going?” She asked Colin.

“I’m meeting a friend for breakfast.” Colin said flushing, she imagined the friend was a lady, it interested Violet. Perhaps grandchildren were to come this year, perhaps more than one.

“Didn’t you eat already?” Eloise asked, almost admiring her brother’s appetite.

“Your point?” He almost didn’t understand her point and they all laughed as he left to meet a certain ginger, which no one knew.

“My brother, Taz.” Anthony exclaimed, smiling.

“Fuck off, Anthony.” Colin said from afar.

“COLIN BRIDGERTON!” Violet scolded him.

“Sorry, mother.” Colin answered and left.

“I must go to the office; I’ll see you all later.” He said getting up, thinking about his sister’s party, but not of his brothers and sisters but of a certain beautiful woman and her big brown eyes and big dark hair, he ignored the feeling on his stomach and followed to the office, hoping not to stumble upon her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO? ENJOYED IT?   
> Let me know your thoughts down below and feed my muse with comments, if you please. LOL   
> Comments always help inspire and motivate us starving fic writers to write more and more and more :)   
> Thanks for reading and I love you all! <3  
> BTW, for those who want to read our fic in portuguese-BR, my dear friend Rachel has been posting it in portuguese at Wattpad (is this right? lol), so just check it out at my twitter (@sheisbrighter_) and ask me for it.   
> I love you all!


	7. mischievous kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Colin and Penelope heated night and Daphne's 25th party is just around the corner, darlings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I can't wait to get to Daphne's party, I love how it gets our ships to a certain place, one most of all lol  
> Thanks for reading this and for commenting here, it really helps motivating me to write and you guys leave me the sweetest comments, for that I'm forever grateful. This was unbeta'd, just previously read by my inspiring muses carollis, rachel and tais so bare with me at any mistakes here. Enjoy! <3

Penelope was waiting for Colin at the coffee shop they went to since high school all those years ago. The place was practically an extension of both their houses, and all his brothers and sisters frequented it.

Pen was nervous, she had been in love with this man for half her life, she never imagined actually kissing him, or that he would so fervently kiss her back. She was drunk, as drunk as person could possibly get but she remembered his fingers caressing her, his touch burning in her memory like ink all over her skin. She almost didn’t come, Penelope didn’t want to hear how all that had been a mistake, it would break her heart. But then he’d broken it all those years ago, she could still remember “…and I am certainly not going to marry Penelope Featherington!” the week before he started his travels.

That day she went running to her bedroom and cried as she’d never cried before. Then after a day and a half of tears, she decided she would cry over him no longer, so she fulfilled her promise and although he would come and go from her thoughts, no tears were ever shed again. Until last night, when she realized she would have to sit and let him stump all over her heart once more.

But this time, she came confident, she wore skinny jeans, a comfortable yet cute pink top and she braided her hair Daenerys style to the side, she was ready for the punch. She was ready for the pain, but at least she would look damn good while at it.

“Pen.” Colin arrived as she returned from her lost thoughts.

“Colin.” She smiled at him, as he kissed her cheek making her flush.

“How is your head?” He asked as he arranged his coat at his chair.

“You mean how hungover I am?” She laughed and he laughed back, both had drunk hard last night, especially considering what it led them to it was good to stick to that point.

“Well, straight to the point.” He said, she looked straight at his eyes, trying her best to be confident instead of vomiting of nervousness.

“You know me.” She shrugged playing cool.

“Yeah. I used to.” He murmured but she could hear him.

“I haven’t changed that much.” Penelope answered softly.

“Not in the way that it matters.” He smiled at her, making her heart race.

“I wanted to apologize for last night, I was really drunk and I didn’t know what I was doing.” Pen started to apologize when he interrupted her.

“I did.” Colin said abruptly.

“Excuse me?” _What???_ She thought to herself.

“I was drunk, but I knew what I was doing.” Colin didn’t seem shy, he seemed mischievous as always.

“And what do you mean by that?” This was her heart, she knew he just hooked up with girls she had no problem kissing someone else, but this was him and she couldn’t act as if it didn’t happen, it would be too much for her.

“You look really pretty.” He said.

“Was I ever ugly?” She was half stunned, half teasing.

“No, that’s not what I meant…” It was nice to see him struggle for once, Penelope thought.

“Colin, breathe. I’m kidding.” She said when he didn’t seem to know what to answer.

“Ok, so can we start over?” He asked her excitedly.

“Sure, of course.” She smiled, that was the Colin she’d fallen in love with years ago. 

“Hi, Pen. It’s nice to see you again.” He approached her and kissed her cheek again, taking a while longer touching her face and giving her palpitations at her delicious perfume.

“Colin, it’s been a minute.” They both smile, knowing there’s no really going back, but thinking they’d both try their best. They had been friends for years and neither one of them were ready to give up on that.

So they started talking… and talk they did. They spoke of the six years one had hardly seen the other. They spoke of their travels, Penelope’s job and her aspirations in life. Colin spoke of his blog but how he wanted to write other things, things he didn’t expect anyone to read.

“How long will you be around for this time?” She asked him, it was nice to have him around even if not the way she wanted.

“Not sure, but I’m thinking to stay for around six months.” He said thinking of how lonely he felt traveling six years by himself, hardly having more than one night stands for company. A thought crossed his mind as fast as it entered it left: what a great companionship he would have in Penelope.

“Won’t you miss traveling?” She asked him.

“Not as much as I missed home.” Colin answered softly.

“It’s nice to have you back.” She said sweetly, then finished her hot cocoa.

“It’s nice to be home.” He answered her, both looking at one another for one slow moment, so much fondness on both their faces it was hard to ignore.

“So, I have to go, Posy and Edwina have a photoshoot in an hour and they need me.” Penelope seemed to remember it and rose from her chair.

“They’re lucky to have you.” He said over his coffee he’d brought along with him.

“We’re all lucky here.” Penelope said.

“Some more than others.” He remembered their kisses last night and gave her his best sassy smile.

“You’re full of your charm today, aren’t you?” She giggled and he felt good.

“Wasn’t I always?” Colin joked.

“By the way, how did you and Sophie become friends?” He added, remembering Benedict’s former fiancé just being there with his sisters and Penelope last night.

“I knew her from back when she dated Ben and her sister became my model so after Kate came to London after her mother died we all just adopted her and we became one tight bunch.” They walked outside together, side by side.

“Anthony seemed to be into her, she looks like she can put him in his place.” He remembered Kate, he could hear his mother and Anthony discussing the girl, she was pretty and they all know his brother enjoyed a pretty girl.

“If anyone ever could, it’s her. I’ve never met a more spirited girl than our Kate.” Penelope laughed, Kate had the perfect temperament for Anthony and if anyone could give him as good as she got, it was her.

“I’m glad they met, then.” Colin said.

“So am I.” Penelope agreed.

“Any chance for Ben and Sophie?” They had been such a beautiful couple, it was difficult to see them break-up, it was difficult to see them still apart.

“That remains to be seen.” Penelope said in a suspenseful voice.

“Who would have known life could be such a soap-opera?” He added, and she nodded.

“But only of the best kind.” Penelope smiled.

“You, Penelope Featherington, was highly missed.” He surprised her hugging her entirely, smelling her hair as he wanted to last night, roses and honey. He could feel her happiness through their touch.

“So were you, Colin Bridgerton.” She broke their hug and kissed his cheek, far too close to his mouth. Who was this girl and what had they done to Penelope? And why did he want her so badly?

“I’ll see you tonight?” She asked him before he left.

“You sure will,” he said from afar, “see you later, Pen.” And left, hoping he would indeed see her and maybe, just maybe, they could forget they started over and go back to where they’d left last night. He didn’t know what was happening, he just knew he enjoyed it every minute.

Penelope mentioned introducing models to him, somehow, right now, it was the last thing on his mind and that had to mean something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???  
> Did you guys enjoy it? What are you guys expecting from Daphne's bday party? I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter and on what's to come.  
> Here are all my bridgerton social media: I live for bridgerton memes and gifs LOL 
> 
> my twitter: [@sheisbrighter_](https://twitter.com/sheisbrighter_)  
> my tumblr: [@bridgertononmymind](https://bridgertononmymind.tumblr.com/)


	8. the roads not taken look real good now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their first meet and all the possibilities ahead for Benedict and Sophie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys!  
> I hope this chapter is to your liking, we're heading towards real answers for Benophie and I hope you guys enjoy it and enjoy the other characters mixed in their story :)  
> They're some of my favorite characters in the Bridgerton series.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know down below all your thoughts.  
> Again, thanks to carollis, rachel and tais, you guys are my favorites <333

(art by the amazing carollis @moonysbee <3)

_(flashback)_

_“So how’s your boyfriend?”_

_“Boyfriend?”_

_“The one you dumped me for.”_

_“You don’t know what happened, Benedict.”_

_“I know you dumped me when we had just become engaged and you left me without a reason.”_

_“Just because you didn’t know my reasons doesn’t mean I didn’t have one.”_

_“What’s his name?”_

_“Who?”_

_“Of your reason.”_

_“You offend me like this.”_

_“I meant to.”_

_“It seems as though I don’t know you anymore.”_

_“Maybe you never did.”_

_She ran away, he imagined crying, and he hated himself all the more for it. He could have had answers, he could ask her what really happened, cause it never really made sense but no, he lashed out and he might have lost her once again._

_“Bartender, give me another.” He asked for another whiskey, and sat lower on the chair, where he would stay until Colin and Anthony would drag him from later that night._

* * *

Benedict woke up that almost afternoon with an achy head, highly hungover and with an aching heart. He didn’t expect to see _her_ again so soon, and he certainly didn’t expect to make her cry as he had. He had just fed his anger for her leaving him all those years ago for so long that it was hard to act as if nothing happened.

But it didn’t matter, did it? She was there, and so was him and maybe they could fix it. Maybe he could make her want him again. God knows he never ceased wanting her. And if her behaviour last night had been of any indication, maybe neither had she.

“Good morning, family.” He could barely open his eyes, blinded by the sun. It probably wasn’t so bad, this was London after all, but his hungover made everything seem three times lighter and louder.

“I bet it was a nice sleepy morning, brother. But it is already good afternoon.” Francesca answered amused.

“Where is everyone?” He couldn’t see anyone but Frannie and his mother.

“Living their lives, son. Come, eat something.” Violet smiled at her son, knowing full well how hungover he was and offered him her recipe for hungover, a nasty one but very effective. 

“I’m not hungry, mother.” He could probably vomit with that, even though it did work every time.

“No, he is hungover.” Francesca laughed, he rolled his eyes, realizing even that hurt.

“Hence, this.” Violet shoved the glass at his hand, satisfied her realized he had to drink it.

“I heard you met Sophie last night.” Francesca said as if It was no big deal. It was a big deal, they all knew, a huge deal.

“Oh, Sophie. I miss her, she’s a darling.” Violet touched her face in delight, she loved Sophie Beckett and was heartbroken for both her and her son when they broke up. She remembered how the girl loved Benedict and knew something must have happened, and it was probably related to Araminta the girl’s nasty stepmother. They all knew what a horrible woman she was, especially after her son started getting serious with Sophie, the woman had kicked her out of Sophie’s home. What kind a woman did that to a kid? No matter she was over 18 years old, she was a child.

But Sophie had spent a few weeks there and then rented her own place, working as a PA for the university she was studying at, the one she now teaches at. Sophie was a fighter and it was one of the things Violet admired more about her.

“She was at Simon’s club last night.” Benedict said in a disgusted voice, clearly not at Sophie but at the drink.

“She’s guiding my friend through his thesis.” Francesca said nonchalantly.

“Friend, huh? Is that what you kids call it these days?” Benedict didn’t miss his opportunity to tease his sister.

“Benedict!” Violet reprehended him, they all knew Francesca hadn’t dated a single soul ever since her high school boyfriend had died of a stroke.

“It’s John’s cousin, Ben. Don’t be daft.” Francesca actually flushed.

“Oh, and son, you got a call from the curator of Somerset House. He wants you to have a Vernissage at the museum, expose some of your best works, son. Wouldn’t it be nice to have you around a little longer than a month?” Violet said, delighted.

“It would, mother. Maybe even longer…” Benedict thought, excited with the prospect of staying long enough to find things he’d lost, trying his best to act as if such things weren’t the blonde girl that inhabit his dreams and his mind now as she had the last four years he’d been away.

* * *

_I’m sorry if I said anything hurtful to you last night, I didn’t mean to. It was nice seeing you, Sophia. I’ll see you at Daph’s birthday party, I guess?_

“What is that smile about, Professor?” Sophie almost dropped her phone as her student Michael Stirling called for her attention. Benedict had sent her a message she never expected and it made her heart race faster than it had since she’d last seen him last night.

“You should mind less about my love life and more about your thesis, Michael.” She answered as she recovered from the simple and oddly kind words she could read on her phone. Michael was a teaser and she teased him right back.

“So it is your love life.” He smiled at her.

“Stop teasing me, less about Ben and more about your Frannie.” He had been her friend for years now, first she’d been a P.A as he studied at this university, now she was his thesis mentor. He wouldn’t shut up about Frannie this, Frannie that after he returned from his time at India. He’d mention the girl years earlier, maybe now he could do something about it.

“She’s not my Frannie and you know it. She’s far too good for me. Plus, she was John’s girl, I could never dishonour him like this.” Oh, right. She’d been his cousin’s girlfriend at the time of his death.

“He’s been gone for so long, Michael.” Sophie said as she thought he deserved happiness as well. “Plus, if he had to choose someone for the girl he loved, wouldn’t it be the cousin he loved?” She’d like to think so.

“Can we go back to the thesis, please?” Michael flushed and she smiled at his shyness. It was the only time he ever got recoiled, whenever he spoke of her. Which only made Sophie want to meet this girl all the more for it, whoever was capable of making this man shy deserved admiration, she thought smiling.

“You, stubborn man!” Sophie rolled her eyes.

“Well, what’s the story with your Ben?” Michael asked her, sitting in front of her desk. “What’s his name?”

“Benedict.” It was almost a sigh.

“Fran’s brother is called that, I believe.” Michael said, pensive.

“Oh My God, Michael Stirling!” Sophie exclaimed. “Is your Frannie, Francesca Bridgerton?” She couldn’t believe the coincidence.

“I knew you knew her, I just never imagined your Ben was Benedict, her brother. Wow!” He smiled.

“Know her? She was almost my sister-in-law.” Sophie said, this time sad.

“That sounds like a story worth hearing, Sophie.” He said nicely, he was a nice man. They’d been friends for years and he would always respect her space. People usually don’t believe man and woman can be friends, but whenever you’re this much in love with someone and so was he, it came easily, plus it was as if he was nothing but an annoying brother to her. She liked it this way. She’d always wanted sisters and brothers.

“Oh, it’s a long story, my friend.” She sighed.

“You did notice my thesis is flawless, which can only mean I have all the time in the world.” He said cockily, and it was. Flawless, a perfect thesis on Foreign Cultures from English’s Perspective.

“We were engaged once, four years ago.” She started. “I was just a P.A and you were planning your trip to India, I believe.” Sophie continued.

“It was right after John, then.” Michael mumbled.

“I remember how heartbroken Frannie was.” She added, and she did remember. It was hard to forget Francesca’s cries; she was there when Frannie got the dreadful news.

“I can’t believe you’ve known her all this time.” Michael was happy they knew one another, even if the memory hurt as if was happening all over again.

“She is a sweet girl, Michael. Your temperaments would fit right in.” Sophie said sweetly.

“Somehow I don’t see it, she’s far too good for me.” He added quietly.

“You sell yourself so short, my friend.” He really did, Sophie thought.

“But tell me about Benedict.” Oh, Benedict. Sophie bit back a smile, what to say about the man of her dreams.

“Remember my stepmother, Araminta?” Sophie started from the beginning.

“Yes, the Witch in the Woods.” Michael grinned and so did Sophie.

“Her precisely.” She nodded.

“Well…” So tell her tale she did, the good and the bad. No one other than Posy really knew about it, but she trusted Michael to keep her secret and it felt good to relive it in her head, maybe it would guide her through this new life in which Benedict was in. Maybe this time it could end differently.

* * *

_Thank you for asking, Ben. I’m okay, and although it didn’t end that well, it was nice seeing you. I will see you later, then. Xo_

She answered his text, her heart racing with the thought of seeing him again. She would go to Daphne’s birthday party tonight and she might even get a glimpse of him tonight. The thought gave her stomach butterflies.

It had been good telling Michael everything, to think of all that happened could only help her choose a different path this time, if she was ever given a chance. And even better, whatever may happen, she would always have those memories to hold on to, and no one, not even him could take it away from her.

She did let him go, so he could fly. She could never forgive Araminta for that. Or Rosamund, good thing Posy had moved out with her and now she earned her own money and they never had to see her again. Even if she had been Posy’s mother, no daughter should ever be treated as the young girl had been treated by her own flesh and blood.

Araminta tried harming the man she loved and she would be damned if she would ever let that villain come anywhere close from killing his dreams or destroying his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? Did you guys enjoy it?  
> Please, let me know, will ya? I can't wait to hear your theories and thoughts on this chapter! <3  
> Leave me your comments, it feeds the muse :)
> 
> my twitter: [@sheisbrighter_](https://twitter.com/sheisbrighter_)  
> my tumblr: [@bridgertononmymind](https://bridgertononmymind.tumblr.com/)


	9. every bait and switch was a work of art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Daphne's 25th birthday party and Kate cannot wait to see Anthony Bridgerton at it. Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys, a surprise update to celebrate International Women's Day <3   
> I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'm sending a kiss to each and every one of my beautiful women out there, enjoy it.   
> Let me know your thoughts down below, try not to hate me too much LOL   
> we're halfway through the fic and I would love to hear your thoughts on it :)

Kate walked through the party looking for a familiar face. Eloise, Penelope, even Daphne or Francesca, although she imagined Daphne had a lot going on right now and maybe she had arrived a bit early.

She got herself a champagne glass and wandered around, stumbling into someone.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t— “

“Kate?” Oh no, she knew that voice. She heard it every day at work.

“Siena?” She shouldn’t be so surprised to see her boss there, considering she was a high employee of the Bridgertons, but somehow she was. Was she still with Anthony? She remembered Siena’s insinuations quite well, but maybe, just maybe, that’s all that it was…insinuations.

“What are you doing here?” Her boss asked her rudely.

“I’m friends with Daphne and the Bridgerton girls.” Kate answered, not exactly feeling intimidated but not exactly comfortable.

“Surely not enough to be at their private party.” Siena smiled compliantly.

“We don’t know YOU enough for you to be at our private party, yet, here you are, Siena.” Eloise materialized beside them, giving Siena the stinky eye, Kate bit back a laughter.

“Eloise, nice to see you as well.” Siena rolled her eyes but Eloise ignored her completely.

“I never said it was nice to see you,” she said just as ironically and took Kate’s arm on her own, “come Kate, you look gorgeous.” She kissed Kate’s cheek and took her away, barely giving her time to say goodbye to her boss. She might dislike the woman but she was still her boss.

“Thanks, El. Excuse me, Siena.” She said loudly hoping she’d heard.

“Mom wants to see you.” Eloise said.

“Eloise Bridgerton, you’re so getting me fired.” She said animatedly, not minding Siena just excited for being there.

* * *

Siena looked at her darkly, even Violet Bridgerton knew that girl? Violet detested her and Siena knew it.

Siena was enraged, she would fire that little brat first thing on Monday. Maybe even earlier, she would text the HR department to see how soon could she do it. Before she could continue with her thinking of ways to fire Kate Sheffield Sharma, the girl had the audacity to hug Anthony.

Her Anthony. Because that is what he was, they ended and came back together many times but that’s what made them what they were: passion and desire. At the end of the day he was hers and she was his. No new girl would get in the way of that.

* * *

Kate looked beautiful, stunning in a short pink dress, with her hair loose in long dark curls. She was a vision and Anthony was not used to feeling this aroused at only the sight of a woman. He was almost thirty years old for fuck’s suck, not a green boy of 14. Yet here he was, drooling at the sight of that little troublemaker and he forgot social conventions and he went to her to greet her.

“Kate.” He approached her with what he hoped to be a dashing smile instead of a lunatic face.

“Mr. Bridgerton.” It must have worked, because she smiled back at him.

“I thought we’d left formalities aside.” He insisted and she nodded.

“Okay, then. Hello, Anthony.” Kate said, and somehow just hearing her say his name gave him chills. Had he ever wanted someone this much?

“Now that is more like it.” Anthony answered excited.

“How are you?” He added.

“Since your last text? Pretty much the same, but thank you for asking.” She grinned and he enjoyed her humour.

“Are you always this feisty?” He touched his chin in questioning, she actually nodded again, then her face went soft.

“Mary always complained about it to me.” She smiled sadly, then shook her head and smiled again.

“I’m sorry about your loss again.” Anthony remembered his mother’s words on Mary Sheffield. “Mom mentioned they were friends.” Anthony said respectfully.

“Violet was so important to us throughout the whole thing, she made sure Mary lacked nothing.” Kate said, almost emotional. “Your mother is an angel.” She added in a whisper, one he caught at the little distance between them.

“Just don’t tell her that, but yeah, as far as mothers go, we won the lottery with her.” Anthony tried to make her smile again, he knew the loss of a parent and he hated to know she felt it as well.

“You should tell her every day; you know? How much you love her.” Kate said after a moment.

“I do, most days.” He said lovingly, he did love his mother more than life. “Unless she’s pestering me about something, then I just smile and she already knows.” He added and she did laugh a little.

“And today was a day of love or pestering?” Kate asked teasingly.

“Pestering, definitely pestering.” He remembered his entertaining afternoon and answered honestly. “About you.”

“Me?” Kate sounded shocked.

“Apparently we should get married.” He said as a matter of a fact and the woman nearly chocked.

“Excuse me?” She asked after a fit of coughs. 

“Don’t go having a stroke, I’m certain I made her let us breathe.” He enjoyed her reaction, after he made sure she would live and no choke to death.

“Us?” Kate repeated his word, her heart racing. “Is there an ‘us’ for you to speak about?” She asked biting back a grin.

“If there isn’t, I would have liked to have one.” He took her hand and kissed it.

“Anthony are you— “She was about to tease him once again when he went straight to the point. He seemed like a ‘go and get it’ kind of man and somehow that attracted her even more.

“Asking you out, certainly.” He completed her words, awaiting an answer.

“You’re my boss.” She tried finding reasons not to, she had just suffered a major loss and she wasn’t sure she was ready for love just yet. Somehow it felt different with Anthony, as if he could be someone more than special to her and that scared her.

“No, I’m not.” He said and drank his whiskey long untouched. “I’m your boss’ boss, you don’t work directly under me. Although we could work something out.” He joked and she slap his arm.

“Anthony!!!” she shrieked, he just laughed.

“I’M JOKING.” He added after a moment. “Unless you’re down, then I am too.” He added too and she just shook her head.

“Clown.” She joked, the nerve of her, he thought impressed with their banter. Many thought of him as scary, others as just as means to an end, it was nice to be seen for whom he really was, for once.

“Now don’t go charming your way to my heart, Miss Sharma.” He said enjoying her company, but knowing he meant every word.

“If I want to charm my way through your heart, Mr. Bridgerton, believe me, I will.” She dared him, and he thought she was halfway there already, in only 24 hours. What could he expect for a week, let alone a month.

“Oh, I don’t doubt it.” He drank again, “I really don’t.”

* * *

“Finally. Your brother needed a good girl to settle down.” Violet observed Anthony and Kate from afar as she spoke to Eloise.

“He’s known her for 3 seconds and you’re already marrying them off?” Eloise laughed, her mother had to be truly desperate for grandchildren.

“Shhhh, it’s been more than 3 seconds and look at them. Look at the spark between them, Eloise.” She knew she was certain, she knew all her children really well and she had never seen Anthony react that strongly to a woman before. Kate would be perfect for him, she just knew she would.

“I don’t really enjoy looking for sparkles in any of my brothers or sisters, mother.” Eloise rolled her eyes.

“Maybe we should find someone to you as well.” Violet added, knowing it would shut her daughter’s mouth.

“Oh, I see the spark. There’s glitter all over, yeah, I see it all.” The young brunette said, trying to escape her mother’s schemes.

“Eloise Bridgerton!!!” Her daughter was already escaping her and Violet knew she’d lost her for the moment.

“I have a friend coming over tonight, maybe who knows you’ll see more sparks, Mother.” Eloise almost screamed for afar, as her mother hated that she did, but that was long forgotten with the shock at her daughter’s words.

“What— “ She tried to ask but Eloise shouted back.

“Bye, Mom. See you around, tell Frannie Michael said he’d be late.” Eloise said and left her company, leaving Violet to her sighs and head shakes.

“These kids will be the death of me, Edmund.” Violet Bridgerton said to herself.

* * *

“So will you let me?” Anthony asked Kate as both slow danced.

“I doubt I could ever stop you from doing anything but what is it that I’m letting you do?” She answered well-humoured.

“Taking you out to dinner. Tomorrow.” He gave her his best shining smile.

“Anthony.” She guarded herself in just a moment and Anthony didn’t like it. He really hoped she’d say yes and he wouldn’t let her go until she did.

“Please, Kate. Let’s just try and see where this goes.” He insisted, his fingers caressing her hand he held.

“I’m not usually one for seeing where things go, I’m usually much more careful than that.” Kate answered seriously.

“Then let me be your only exception.” He said just as serious, both realizing they meant it.

“Continue this talk and you just might become it.” She answered and he smiled, bringing her body closer to his.

“Good, now let’s dance.” The music was changing into a faster one, sexier one.

“You are really into dancing, aren’t you?” Kate stepped into his feet and he held back a scream, she could kill him with her feat, had she wanted to, with those heels.

“Only with beautiful women that crash into my car.” He said as he recovered and she apologized. “even if they step on my feet.” He joked, she slapped him softly once again, shyly.

“You crashed into mine!” She insisted.

“Potato, potahto.” He smiled, and brought her body to his where she joined him at the dance floor. The party wasn’t packed yet, he could see his sister left and right making sure everything was fine. He’d congratulate her properly later, right now he wanted to spend most of his time with the gorgeous girl on his arms.

He forgot all his fears for the future then, he usually did when it came to her.

* * *

Later that evening, he had already kissed his sister’s happy birthday and seen all of his siblings. He had even seen Francesca and Sophie with the man he’d seen her with all those years ago. He could see Ben running after Sophie but he lost the ending as Kate joined him at the bar.

The night had been…interesting, to say the least. She stood by his side most of the night and somehow it just felt right. He was doing his best to ignore the warmth she exuded and how he just wished to bring her body closer and kiss her passionately.

She had accepted a date with him next week, she was playing hard to get, he knew but he respected her wishes and they decided to stay texting until their date next Friday. Siena would hover around them and he just knew he would have to send a memo to HR not allowing Kate to be fired. Siena wasn’t a bad person, but she was a jealous one.

Speaking of jealousy, his brother Colin seemed to be just about to explode running around the party after Penelope as some man did the same. It was almost funny if it wasn’t tragic for Colin. He remembered his brothers words that day “I am certainly not going to marry Penelope Featherington.”

Oh is that so, Colin?

He parted from their table to use the loo and as he left, he felt hands touching his back and as he turned he could see three things: Siena advancing towards him in a kiss, Kate right behind her walking towards him and his lack of response at the act providing him with Kate’s disappointed face. He had been the happiest man of this party five minutes ago, what the fuck, Siena?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? How do you guys feel about this?   
> I promise there's a reason and great things are coming, try not to curse me too much, will ya? LOL   
> Let me know your thoughts down below.   
> Comments feed my muse in the best way possible.   
> Lots of love to you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> So???  
> Please comment and let me know your thoughts, comments feed the muse and help me write.  
> It means a lot, guys.  
> Thanks for the love and support <3


End file.
